Hoy y Siempre
by Danae Weasley
Summary: Capitulo 4!!... Después de las fiestas he tenido al fin tiempo de subirlo. James es tutor de Lily en Transformaciones, el por su parte esta totalmente enamorado de ella, pero Lily, apenas está descubriendolo a él.
1. Dulce venganza

A/N Como me siempre.. ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.. le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y WB y yo... aunque me encantaría! No tengo nada que ver con ello!..  
  
* ¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES?!! - gritó James cuando atravesaba a la señora gorda para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
* Tranquilízate James, ese pelo-grasiento de Snape se llevará lo que merece- dijo Sirius tratando de calmar a su amigo.  
* ¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE?!, COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE, TU BIEN SABES QUE NADIE SE METE CON LOS MERODEADORES ¡Y MUCHO MENOS CON LILY EVANS!  
* Bueno James - Contestó tímidamente un chico de ojos castaños- tienes que tener en cuenta que el ni siquiera se dirigía a nosotros, estaba hablando con sus amiguitos, Malfoy, Goyle y esos, nunca hizo algún comentario de nosotros y sobre Lily, bueno pues, ella no estaba ahí y se supone que nadie excepto nosotros sabe que tú estás... bueno.. que a tí te..  
* Sí, ya lo se Remus- interrumpió James aún un poco alterado- pero aún así, no puedo permitir que él ni nadie llamé a Lily: ¡Sangresucia!  
* James, escucha; gritando no vas a lograr nada, mejor cálmate un poco, es más, te invito una jugada de ajedrez mágico, y después cuando estés más calmado planearemos la venganza perfecta contra Snape, hace mucho que los Merodeadores no han echo algo que sea digno de comentar por más de una semana, y creo que esta ocasión es perfecta para lograrlo.  
* De acuerdo Sirius, es grasiento no se la va a acabar- contestó James con un dejo de satisfacción en su voz.  
* Bueno, pues ya esta arreglado, que tal esa partida de ajedrez- conluyó Colagusano  
  
Eran las 11 pm, y los merodeadores aún estaban planeando su venganza contra Snape.  
  
* ¿Que hacen despiertos tan tarde?- dijo una chica con cabellera pelirroja y con la túnica escolar aún puesta en la cual lucía una gran insignia con una P en su pecho. Venía entrando a través del retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
Los 4 amigos se sobresaltaron al escucharla, sobre todo James, pensaban que eran los únicos despiertos de gryffindor.  
  
* Es la misma pregunta que te hacemos a ti- contestó James un poco sonrosado pero con determinación.  
* Bueno, por si no se acuerdan, soy la prefecta de Gryffindor y estaba dando mi última Ronda cersiorandome que no quedara ningún chico por ahí- contestó la chica dándose importancia. - Y miren nadamás a quien me he venido a encontrar, James Potter y sus amigos, todos de Gryffindor- habló con un tono de desaprobación y a la vez decepción.  
* Escucha Evans,- dijo James mirando directamente a aquellos enormes ojos verdes de la Prefecta, tratando de sonar dulce e inocente- sólo nos quedamos platicando un rato, ya sabes que somos muy buenos amigos, y la verdad no nos dimos cuenta que era tan tarde. No nos querrás castigar sólo por ser unos amigos que se la pasan tan bien que pierden noción del tiempo, ¿o sí?  
  
Lily dejo forma una leve sonrisa en su boca, pero rápidamente la suprimió para no parecer que cedía fácilmente y después de un rato de silencio, dijo:  
  
* De acuerdo,- dio un gran suspiro de resignación- vuelvan a sus dormitorios de inmediato, pero les aseguro que si los vuelvo a encontrar despiertos a estás horas yo misma me encargaré de que laven los baños de la enfermería SIN MAGIA.  
  
Sirius al ver que la excusa de su amigo había funcionado tan bien, dejó asomar una gran sonrisa. Lily al verlo también sonrió y dijo como si cualquier cosa:  
  
- ¡Ah!, por cierto, 10 puntos menos para gryffindor....... ¡ CADA UNO!  
  
Ya en los dormitorios de los chicos...  
  
* ¡Wow!, esa chica sí que tiene carácter- comentó Colagusano poniéndose su ropa para dormir.  
* Bueno, mi querido colagusano, claro que esa chica tiene carácter, si no fuera así, aquí mi compañero cornamenta no se habría fijado en ella. En ella entre todas las chicas del colegio, las cuales más de la mitad se derriten por él.- Dijo Sirius soltando una carcajadota.  
* Pues sí, Canuto, lamentablemente Evans no se encuentra dentro de esa mitad- dijo James metiéndose a la cama.  
* ¡Animo James!, de eso aún no estás seguro- dijo Remus desde su cama.  
  
James se quedó meditando el comentario de Remus y después de un rato se quedó dormido  
  
Aunque era sábado, los 4 amigos se levantaron muy temprano, querían aprovechar la sala común desocupada para ajustar los últimos detalles del plan de venganza contra Snape.  
  
* ¡Perfecto!- dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.  
* ¡Ésta es la noche de los merodeadores!, y en cuanto a ése estúpido, bueno... pobre... - dijo Sirius  
  
Una vez que el plan-venganza ya estaba listo, los 4 amigos pasaron el día como cualquier otro sábado; un poco de ajedrez mágico, snap explosivo, pláticas interminables de posibles futuras bromas y hasta tuvieron tiempo de adelantar un trabajo que les encargaron en clase de transfiguración, pues aunque eran algo revoltosos, eran muy listos y sacaban muy buenas notas (excepto Colagusano, que siempre necesitó algo de ayuda por parte de James y Sirius para la escuela y de echo, en todo). Avanzaron las horas y dio la noche, se apresuraron a cenar para poder alcanzar a Snape antes de que llegara a su dormitorio.  
  
* James, apresurate a coger tu capa, que no tenemos mucho tiempo- le susurró Sirius sin quitar la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin.  
* ¡Ya voy!- James se apresuró a engullir lo que le quedaba de cereal y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.  
  
* ¡Ay mi querida capa!, No se qué haría si no te tuviera. - admitió James mientras se ponía la capa.  
  
Bajó la escaleras, pasó la sala común y atravesó el retrato de la señora gorda. Entró al gran comedor y se acercó a Sirius.  
  
* Ya llegué- dijo en voz muy baja.  
* ¡Al fin!- dijo Sirius- ese grasiento acaba de irse. Tú corre hacia la oficina del profesor Perkins y coge la sangre de mantarraya africana. Remus tu ve y busca al profesor Binns. Nos veremos en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
James corrió hacia la oficina de Perkins, y aunque le tomó un rato encontrar el botecito de Sangre de Mantarraya, en cuanto la tuvo salió casi volando hacia el sitio donde se quedó de ver con sus amigos. Cuando llegó encontró a Sirius, Peter y Snape con varita en mano.  
  
* ¡Vamos cabeza de cebo! Atrévete a hacerme algo con esa Varita y ya verás- decía Sirius amenazante.  
  
James sabía que Snape no hacia nada porque, aunque él era el mejor estudiante de pociones, Sirius era muy bueno en la magia práctica. Estaba fascinado de ver la cara de espanto que proyectaba Snape, sin embargo, el escuchar pasos provenientes de unos pasillos cercanos lo hizo recordar que tenía que terminar el plan. Lentamente, James, se acercó a Snape y le metió dentro de la túnica el botecito que había robado de la oficina del profesor de pociones. Snape no sintió cuando el bote cayó dentro de su túnica. Al parecer, Colagusano, Sirius y Snape también habían escuchado los pasos porque los tres guardaron escondieron sus varitas.  
  
James, con su capa invisible puesta, se acercó a Sirius y le dijo en una voz tan baja que Sirius apenas alcanzó a escuchar.  
  
* ¡Ya está!  
  
Sirius sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa.  
  
* Yo lo vi profesor, salió de la oficina de Perkins y metió algo rojo en uno de sus bolsillos.- Era la voz de Remus- No se que sea, pero si entró cuando el profesor no estaba ahí y salió prácticamente corriendo me imaginé que no podía ser algo bueno.  
* Bueno, eso está por verse.- Contestó el profesor, encontrándose con Sirius, Snape y Colagusano.  
  
* Buenas noches Señor Black y Señor Pettigrew, si me permiten, deseo tener unas palabras con el Señor Snape. - Dijo el Profesor Binns muy tranquilo.  
* Claro- contestaron casi al unísono Sirius, Remus y Colagusano. Simularon alejarse pero en vez de eso sólo se escondieron para no perderse ni una palabra de la platica entre Snape y el Profesor. James como llevaba puesta la campa de la invisibilidad no se preocupo si quiera en moverse.  
  
Snape, por su parte, no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba. Primero, de que demonios hablaba Remus con el profesor, Segundo, que Demonios quería el profesor con él y tercero, ¿porqué demonios Sirius, Remus y Peter parecían tan contentos?.  
  
* Señor Snape- dijo el profesor Binns- el Señor Lupin me acaba de contar algo muy curioso acerca de su visita nocturna a la oficina del Profesor Perkins.  
  
Snape, lejos de entender, parecía cada vez más confundido.  
  
* ¿Qué visita profesor?- Contestó confuso Snape.  
* De acuerdo Señor Snape, no se haga el inocente- Contestó malhumorado el profesor Binns-, quizá el botecito dentro de su túnica le diga la respuesta.  
  
Snape metió la mano dentro de su bolsa, no recordaba traer nada, pero sintió algo frio, como un...botecito. Su cara palideció y poco a poco sacó el contenido de su bolsa sin saber aún que era.  
  
Cuando el bote quedó a la vista el profesor Binns enrojeció de furia y asombro, mientras que el rostro de Snape palideció tanto que casi se veía a través de él.  
  
* Pe... pero....  
* ¡PERO NADA!, que Vergüenza Señor Snape. Usted entre todos... - mientras hablaba el profesor arrebató el bote de las manos de Snape- ¡SANGRE DE MANTARRAYA AFRICANA!, usted sabe que éste ingrediente esta prohibido para los alumnos debido al uso que se le puede dar, usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo.  
  
Snape no podía pronunciar palabra, tenía los ojos desorbitados, temblaba y no atinaba a pensar que hacia ese maldito bote dentro de su túnica.  
  
* Esto es increíble- dijo el profesor Binns sacudiendo la cabeza.- Tendré que restarle 50 puntos a su casa.  
  
Snape puso sus ojos como platos, no estaba acostumbrado a perder punto. De echo, siempre ganaba puntos para su casa en clase de pociones por ser siempre el mejor.  
  
* ¡Ahhhh!!!, y eso no es nada. Eso no es absolutamente nada con el castigo que se le pondrá. Mañana, a medio día vaya a mi oficina, ahí se le dirá que tiene que hacer.  
* Pero Profesor- dijo temblando Snape, no estaba seguro si de miedo o furia-, yo le aseguro que yo no he robado la sangre.  
* ¡¿Ahora me vas a decir que el Profesor Perkins se lo ha prestado?!, ¿por quien me tomas niñito?.- Dijo Binns casi gritando  
* Yo... yo no me refería a eso... - dijo Snape temblando aún más -, yo no tengo idea de como ha llegado la sangre hasta mí- al decir esto se quedó pensativo unos segundos y dijo:- Potter!...  
* ¿Que tiene que ver Potter con todo esto?  
* Potter y sus amigos... seguramente ellos fueron los que me tendieron esta trampa.- el cerebro de Snape sabía que parecía ilógico, pero a su vez era también lo más lógico. Sabía que los merodeadores lo odiaban.  
* MIRE!, SEÑOR SNAPE, no me venga con estupideces, mañana, quiera o no, tendrá que cumplir su castigo. Ahora, lárguese de mi vista.- y dicho esto, Binns comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina murmurando algo así como: "malditos escuincles de ahora, se creen muy listos echándole la culpa a otros".  
  
Snape aún furioso dijo la contraseña para entrar a su sala común, pero le llamó la atención algo que había en el piso. Era una especie de tarjeta con borde dorado en la que sólo decía: "Travesura Realizada" y en la parte trasera venían 4 letras que no supo que significaban. Eran: C, C, L y C.  
  
Después de tremendo deleite que se acababan de dar los merodeadores, se dirigieron a sus dormitorios aún platicando y celebrando lo sucedido.  
  
* ¿Vieron la cara del idiota cuando sacó el bote de la túnica?  
* "Pe... pero...."-dijo Sirius imitando a Snape, mientras se aguantaba la risa- ni siquiera le salían bien las palabras.. pobre tonto.  
* ¡50 Puntos!, esta vez sí que la ha echo.... bueno.. la hemos echo.. ahora le ganamos en la copa de las casas por 40 puntos.. -dijo Remus saltando de felicidad.  
* Y si el profesor hablaba en serio, no quiero ni imaginar el castigo que le pondrán... no se que podría ser peor que perder tantos puntos en una sola noche. Bueno, se cual sea el castigo, ése grasiento se lo merece. Espero que ese idiota se trague su orgullo y así aprenda a hablar de la gente con más respeto, sobre todo.. de ella... de..- pero James no alcanzó a decir el nombre de quien porque Lily apareció en ese momento proveniente de uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts.  
* ¡Vaya, vaya!, cualquiera que te escuchara diría que el Famoso James Potter, Capitán de Quidditch de su casa y uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts está enamorado.- dijo airada Lily. - Me pregunto quien es la pobre incauta que caerá en las redes de tu vida amorosa.  
* ¿Y a ti qué, Evans?, por tu tono pareciera que te importara mi.. ¿como dijiste?, ah, sí, como si te importara mi vida amorosa- declaró y preguntó James interesado.  
* ¡Ay! Por favor Potter, NO me hagas reír. Sabes qué, mejor ve a la enfermería a que te chequen, porque ya estás empezando a tener alucinaciones.- Y se fue caminando hasta perderse de vista.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se fueron a sus dormitorios aún alegres por cómo había resultado todo con Snape.  
  
A/N Bueno.. es mi 2do Fanfiction.... espero les guste!.. Porfa R/R para que me digan sus comentario.. que tal les parece y si les gusta el rumbo.. bye!.. 


	2. Problemas y Promesas

El lunes por la maÃ±ana cuando pasaban por la tabla de puntaje de las casas los Gryffindor brincaban de felicidad y entre los Slytherin surgÃ­a la misma pregunta: -Â¿quien fue el tonto que hizo perder 50 puntos en una sola noche?... El rumor de que Snape habÃ­a sido el culpable no tardÃ³ en correr (sobre todo si los Merodeadores eran los principales difusores). Durante el desayuno James y sus 3 amigos Gryffindor se acercaron a la mesa de Slytherin donde Snape se encontraba desayunando mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido de lo habitual, como tratando de huir los mÃ¡s pronto posible del gran salÃ³n.  
  
- Â¡Vaya, vaya!, mira a quien tenemos aquÃ­; Snapie Pooh!, me enterÃ© que anoche nos has hecho un gran favor, gracias a tÃ­ les llevamos la delantera en la copa de las casas- dijo Severus  
  
- Â¡Te debemos una grasiento!.. En serio, 50 puntos, eres una vergÃ¼enza para tu casa.. - complementÃ³ James..  
  
Snape se levanto de la mesa temblando de furia, y caminÃ³ amenazadoramente hacia James  
  
Â¡SÃ© que fuiste tÃº Potter! Tu y tus 3 fans, no te hagas el inocente con migo, no se como pero voy a probar que tu me tendiste una trampa.  
  
Si, si cebosito, que miedo te tengo, de verdad.. uuhhh! - contestÃ³ James con sarcasmo. DespuÃ©s de eso le dirigiÃ³ una sonrisilla y se fue.  
  
@------------@  
  
Los Merodeadores no tuvieron gran contacto con Snape los dÃ­as siguientes, excepto en las clases de pociones (Gryffindor y Slytherin) y algunos encuentros casuales en los pasillos en los que hacÃ­an uso de todo su florido vocabulario para agredirse. El siguiente fin de semana fue de visita a Hogsmead. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter fueron a las 3 escobas y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
No es increÃ­ble, sÃ³lo queda un aÃ±o y lo que resta de este, y al fin seremos libres de nuestros padres, maestros y podremos hacer magia libremente sin que se nos estÃ© vigilando constantemente. - comentÃ³ Sirius mientras se estiraba. Remus no parecÃ­a muy contento a este comentario.  
  
Oh!, vamos LunÃ¡tico, no pongas esa cara, sabes que aunque ya no estemos en el colegio, nuestras "fiestas" mensuales seguirÃ¡n en pie- dijo James viendo la reacciÃ³n de Remus- No es asÃ­ amigos- agregÃ³ refiriÃ©ndose a Colagusano y Canuto.  
  
Bromeas, no me lo perderÃ­a por nada, me la paso tan bien con ustedes que si dejara de haber luna llena serÃ­a capaz de echarme a llorar- comentÃ³ Sirius.  
  
A este comentario Peter, Remus y James le dirigieron miradas extraÃ±as.  
  
De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Sirius encogiÃ©ndose de hombros- lo que dije no es cierto, pero a lo que me referÃ­a es que me la paso muy bien como para olvidarlo.  
  
Pues yo opino igual, Remus- dijo James- somos amigos y nunca haremos algo para daÃ±arnos, no importa lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos, a que si.. - James puso la mano en el centro de la mesa en modo de hacer un pacto, acto seguido Sirius y Remus hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Colagusano??!!- dijeron los tres amigos con la mano en la mesa  
  
Ehh.. que.. lo siento.. no estaba escuchando- contestÃ³ tontamente Peter, al parecer habÃ­a estado sumergido en sus propios pensamiento durante la plÃ¡tica.  
  
Dije que no importa lo que pase siempre seremos amigos y no haremos algo para daÃ±arnos- dijo James con un poco de impaciencia.  
  
Ah!, oh. Si de acuerdo- y Peter puso su mano sobre la de sus amigos. Al cabo de un par de segundos los 4 soltaron en carcajadas y se internaron un otra plÃ¡tica.  
  
@---------@  
  
Mientras los Merodeadores estaban en Hogsmead Lily Evans se encontraba en la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor haciendo un trabajo de TransfiguraciÃ³n.  
  
Simplemente ha de ser fascinante ser un animago- dijo Lily en tono ensoÃ±ador a su mejor amiga Chelsea. - En este libro dice que generalmente el animal en el que te transformas representa tu carÃ¡cter o y en casos tÃº puedes elegir el animal para convertirte pero toma aÃ±os agarrar prÃ¡ctica y lograrlo.  
  
Pues yo realmente no le veo el punto de convertirte en un animal- contestÃ³ Chelsea- a mÃ­ me encanta tal como soy, y ademÃ¡s que flojera, dice que a mucha gente le toma aÃ±os llevar a cabo correctamente la transformaciÃ³n, tienes que ser un mago muy bueno para lograrlo. Digo, si de por sÃ­ la transformaciÃ³n de objetos en algo difÃ­cil, ahora imagÃ­nate la transformaciÃ³n de uno mismo.  
  
Pues a mÃ­ me encantarÃ­a algÃºn dÃ­a llegar a ser una animaga- contestÃ³ Lily sonriendo.  
  
Pues no te ofendas Lily, pero tÃº de por sÃ­ no eres muy buena en clase de transformaciones externas, ya vez que te dijo Mcgonagall de buscarte un tutor para que tu promedio no baje, ahora imagÃ­nate convirtiÃ©ndote en animaga- ContestÃ³ Chelsea con sinceridad, sin afÃ¡n de ofender.  
  
Pues si, ojalÃ¡ transfiguraciones fuera tan fÃ¡cil como encantamientos, pero bueno, serÃ¡ mejor que empiece la bÃºsqueda de tutor si quiero ser premio anual el aÃ±o que viene.  
  
Eh escuchado que Potter es el mejor en transformaciones de la clase, tal vez Ã©l pueda ayudarte- dijo Chelsea con ojos ensoÃ±adores-, sabes ahora que lo pienso, creo que a mÃ­ tampoco me vendrÃ­an mal un tutor para transformaciones.  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿Potter??!!, Â¿el mejor de la clase?, ese revoltoso- dijo Lily incrÃ©dula y sorprendida.  
  
AsÃ­ es, Â¿no lo sabÃ­as Lily?- contestÃ³ Chelsea- aparentemente se le da muy bien transformaciones, escuchÃ© a la profesora Mcgonagall felicitarlo por su desempeÃ±o en clase.  
  
Pues sÃ­ es asÃ­, creo que serÃ­a una buena idea, sÃ³lo que espero que encuentre tiempo entre su vida social y que acceda- dijo Lily.  
  
Pues si tiene tiempo para andar haciendo travesuras a los de Slytherin no creo que no tenga tiempo para hacerle de buen Samaritano- soltÃ³ una carcajada- y ademÃ¡s, porque no iba a ayudarnos.  
  
Bueno, pues, mm.. Digamos que no estoy en muy buenos tÃ©rminos con Ã©l- contestÃ³ Lily tÃ­midamente.  
  
Y eso es por... ?- preguntÃ³ Chelsea  
  
Bueno..- dijo Lily aÃºn dudando de decirlo- hace unas cuantas noches lo encontrÃ© a Ã©l y sus inseparables en la sala comÃºn en altas horas de la noche. Yo estaba dando mi ronda y los encontrÃ©, asÃ­ que les restÃ© 10 puntos a cada quien- dijo esto Ãºltimo con pÃ¡nico de la reacciÃ³n de su amiga.  
  
Â¿40 puntos de Gryffindor???- dijo Chelsea subiendo el tono- Â¡Â¿cÃ³mo pudiste Lily?!, de tu propia casa, es por eso que un dÃ­a Slytherin nos sacÃ³ bastante diferencia en la copa de las casa. - agregÃ³ agitando la cabeza de lado a lado.  
  
A Lily obviamente tampoco le gustaba que Slytherin ganara en la copa de las casas, pero muchas veces su sentido de honestidad y responsabilidad tan grandes eran u gran estorbo.  
  
Escucha Chelsea- dijo Lily tratando de calmarla- a mÃ­ no me gusta para nada quitarle tantos puntos a Gryffindor, pero era mi deber. Y ya no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo, asÃ­ que mejor volvamos al tema del tutoreo.  
  
De acuerdo, le puedes decirle maÃ±ana, tenemos transformaciones.  
  
Pues si, roguemos por que acceda. Oye, tengo hambre, busquemos algo de comer.  
  
@-------------@  
  
Durante la clase de transformaciones.  
  
Por favor dejen sus ensayos sobre animagos sobre mi escritorio- se los devolverÃ© revisado en la siguiente clase.  
  
Lily habÃ­a decidido que le dirÃ­a a James acerca del tutoreo a la salida de la clase. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, James y los merodeadores ya se habÃ­an ido. 


	3. 1er descubrimiento

A/N Porfavor no me linchen!!.. ya se que tardé siglos en actualizar mi fanfic, pero es que he sufrido de bloqueo mental últimamente y de estrés escolar. Pero ya está aquí al fin el 3er capitulo, sé que es más corto que los anteriores.. pero ey!, mi trabajo me costó!.. jejeje.. bueno.. espero les guste..  
  
Disclaimer- Creo que ya todos conocemo la rutina.. no me pertenece ninguno de los personaje que les sean familiares.. bla bla bla... está básado en la historio de la maravillosa JK... bla bla bla.. don't sue me.. bla bla...  
  
  
  
Hoy y Siempre  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
James!!! - gritó Lily por el pasillo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
James volteó para encontrar de donde provenía el llamado, Después de un par de segundos la encontró. Lily venía buscándolo aparentemente desde hace un buen rato, pues tenía la cara roja de cansancio.  
  
-Ahh!!.. ¿la perfecta prefecta ha venido a disculparse por habernos quitado tantos puntos y casi arruinar mi popularidad?-  
  
-Mira James, no de eso nada, no alucines. Sabes que, si no vas a actuar civilizadamente ahí te dejo- Contestó Lily con gesto de desesperación.  
  
-Mmmm!!.. la pelirroja tiene muy poco sentido del humor!- dijo James con gesto de niño regañado- ya, en buen plan, que se le ofrece a la Damisela.  
  
Lily sólo medio sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego prosiguió:  
  
-Hace poco estuve platicando con la profesora Mcgonagall. Aparentemente no estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo en clase de transformaciones, bueno, no tanto como en las demás clases - agregó- y pues pensé que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda- dijo Lily tratando de tragarse su orgullo y adquiriendo gradualmente un tono rojizo.  
  
James estaba sorprendido por la sinceridad de la chica, y después de evaluarlo por un momento accedió a tutorear un tiempo a Lily hasta que el viera que ella había mejorado, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, pues James no planeaba dejarla hasta que el sentimiento que el tenía por Lily fuera recíproco (A/N jajaja!!.. eso James!!.. en el amor y la guerra todo se vale!).  
  
~*----*~  
  
- Aparentemente las horas que hemos sacrificado para estudiar en lugar de jugar bromas han rendido fruto verdad James!- Contestó un muy divertido Sirius.  
  
James acababa de contarle a Remus y a Sirius (A/N Peter no se donde ande.. quizá se fue por el drenaje!!.. jajaja.. Die Wormtail!!) su encuentro con Lily, Remus sólo sonreía, pero Sirius no paraba de bromear al respecto. Murmuraba algo acerca de seducción maestro-alumno, de sesión estudio-besos, y más. A cada uno de sus comentarios, recibía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de James.  
  
- Oh!, vamos James, no me digas que esas no son tus negra intenciones eh!- dijo Sirius aún entre risas- si eres lento pero no tonto.  
  
James entrecerró los ojos y le sacó la lengua, pero pues coincidía en cierta forma con su amigo. Durante el tutoreo el planeaba hacer despliegue de su galanura e inteligencia para lograr atraes a Lily, sin embargo, no sin razón se había enamorado de Lily, ella no era como todas las demás, ella era Inteligente, responsable, centrada sin dejar de ser divertida y don de buena amiga, por lo tanto, ella buscaba en un chico algo más que un chico apuesto. Sirius, siendo su mejor amigo, vio en los ojos de James lo que estaba pesando y le dijo:  
  
- No tienes de que preocuparte James, por algo somos los Merodeadores. Es prácticamente un requisito ser apuestos, inteligentes, galanes, divertidos, audaces, valientes... (A/N supongamos que a Sirius se le olvidó por un momento que Peter está dentro del grupo)  
  
- Bueno ya, lo que será, será, y lo que no pues no - Intervino Remus un poco cansado de la demasiado elevada autoestima de Canuto.  
  
James sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió pensando acerca de sus posibilidades con Lily y cual sería su estrategia para conquistarla. -'Demonios James, de todas las chicas tenía que gustarte ella, la única que al parecer no está interesada en ti, si serás masoquista'- pensaba James mientras Sirius y Remus discutían aparentemente acerca de un programa del mundo Mágico: "EM: Emergencias Mágicas".  
  
-+~**@**~+-  
  
Era el día de la primera sesión de tutoreo. James y Lily se habían quedado de ver en un salón que le habían pedido a la profesora Mcgonagall. James ya se encontraba ahí, un poco ansioso caminando de un lado a otro. Lily llegó después de unos segundos.  
  
- Hola James, no pensé que ya estaría aquí.  
  
James se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia Lily, le sonrió y le contestó.  
  
- La puntualidad es una cualidad muy importante en el ser humano, creo que todos deberíamos practicarla.  
  
Lily sólo le sonrió tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, no se imaginaba que James, entre todos los chicos del curso tuviera tales pensamiento, era algo agradable a decir verdad.  
  
A/N El programa de Emergencias mágicas lo tomé de Potter TV.. ese fic esta muy bueno!!.. se los recomiendo.. ahora.... por favor no teman en oprimir ese botón que dice submit Review, quiero saber hasta el momento como les parece mi historia.. bueno.. eso es todo... se cuidan!!!  
  
Botón review | | | | \ / V 


	4. Estereotipos

Aquí está al fin!! El 4to capitulo de la historia "Hoy y siempre" de Lily y james. Espero les guste. Está un poco corto, pero es estado muy ocupado con las fiestas y hasta ahora he podido escribir, planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero eso sería hacerlos esperar más, entonces decidí partir en dos mi idea del capítulo para subir más tarde cuando haya termindo la segunda parte. Espero lo disfruten.  
  
Hoy y Siempre Por Danae Weasley Capítulo 4 - La primera sesión -  
  
La verdad era que James estaba muchísimo más adelantado que Lily en eso de las Transformaciones. No por nada era el mejor de su clase. Lily no era tan mala, pero la diferencia era obvia.  
  
-Vamos Lily, la transformación de especies híbridas realmente es muy fácil, sólo tienes que concentrarte- Mientras que James le daba ánimo, Lily parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento- mira, mejor dejémoslo así por hoy - dijo de nuevo James.  
  
-Pero me falta tan poco- dijo Lily casi en tono de súplica.  
  
- Lily, ya es tarde, y no creo que sea correcto que nos vean solos tan tarde- dijo James Inteligente y cortésmente.  
  
Lily sólo suspiró y asintió con frustración de no haber tenido un mayor avance. James al ver su rostro agregó con una sonrisa.  
  
- No te presiones demasiado ¿quieres?, después de todo creo que lo hiciste muy bien.  
  
A este comentario, ambos se sonrojaron un poco y evitaron mutuas miradas, después Lily dijo.  
  
- Bueno Potter, tu tampoco eras nada malo, y negare esto bajo juramento, pero debo decirte que no eres para nada la persona que yo pensaba.  
  
- ¿ A que te refieres Lily?- Pregunto James confundido.  
  
- Digamos que te tenía en Estereotipo..mmm... ¿cómo te lo explico?, Siempre te imagine como arrogante, presumido, cabeza hueca, inútil, tonto, fresa...  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí - cortó James un poco sorprendido. James sabía que quizá el concepto que tenía Lily sobre el no era del todo mentira, pues cuando estaba con otras chicas, con las que era simple diversión no se preocupaba portarse de tal manera, y uno de sus hobbies era gastarle bromas a sus demás compañeros, especialmente a los Slytherins. Sin embargo, con Lily todo era muy diferente. Ella era una chica de se daba a respetar, hasta cierto punto algunos le temían cuando se enojaba, sin embargo en general era dulce, comprensiva, inteligente, no muy sociable, pero a todo mundo le agradaba. Aunque era la chica preferida para ser la próxima chica con Premio Anual tenía los pies en la tierra.  
  
- Supongo que muchas personas piensan eso de mí, pero realmente me tienen sin cuidado. - James se encogió de hombros y miro al piso unos instantes. Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos segundo hasta que Lily dijo que lo mejor sería si se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
Mientras los dos iban caminando por los pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor James recordó la vez que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Lily.  
  
  
  
a/n Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo.. en el próximo sabrán cual fue el momento en que James se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Lily. También será la segunda sesión de tutoreo de ambos. Diganme cómo va hasta ahora. En los próximos capítulos también tendré nuevos personajes y un poco más de participación de los merodeadores.  
  
Gin-gin: Eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo!.  
  
Mafe: Soy de México, del Estado de Veracruz para ser exactos.  
  
Diel: Gracias por tu review!.. te juro que le hecho ganas, pero casi no tengo tiempo.. pero pues aquí esta otro capitulo más y prometo aplicarme con los siguientes..  
  
Lawlen de Black: SI.. yo se que mis caps son muy cortos.. pero si los hiciera más largo no tardaría siglos, tardaría milenios!.. pero prometo apurarme más! :D Gracias por tu review!!..  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff: No prometo nada con eso de que Lily se vuelva animaga.. pues primero tiene que mejorar con las transformaciones en general.. pero pues quien sabe??!.. quizá el querer volverse animaga haga que ella y James tengan que pasar más tiempo juntos.... *__*  
  
Marí Black: Muchisisisismas gracias por tu review... realmente me inspiran a continuar!!.. gracias!! 


End file.
